The Avatar, Fire Bender, Earth Bender, & a Hybrid
by 3OfAKind
Summary: The 3ofakind twist on the Legend of Korra, beginning where Korra and the bending brothers meet, and continuing on. With Tenzin's older daughter Ember, of course. OC WARNING BolinxOC MakoxKorra TenzinxOC T for later language.


**Emma: So, Olivia and I have been bouncing this idea back and forth, for a new LoK fic, one with our own OC twist, of course. It may help you to go read her wonderful new one shot, Whirlwind Flames. Only because it sets up the AU universe we created, the one that will also be the universe for this story. So, the brief over view of things is we will be beginning in the season, where Korra wants to sneak off to the pro-bending match. So, we don't own Legend of Korra, or anything but our characters, enjoy!**

**The Avatar, A Fire Bender, Earth Bender, and a Hybrid**

**(And No There Isn't A Punch Line)**

**Chapter 1: Partners In Crime**

The air on the Air Temple Island was calm, a gentle breeze blowing across the courtyard of the upper temple. In the center of the empty courtyard, a young girl say, her legs in lotus position and her eyes closed. She had shoulder length auburn hair, a lighter shade of red then the mother and grandmother she was so famous for. She had lightly tanned skin and, when she opened them, her eyes were a silver gray color she inherited from her famous aunt. The front of her hair was pulled back and pinned in two miniature buns, on either side of her head, the rest curling slightly up at the ends. She wore her own design of the usual Air Nomad attire, a fitted top in orange and sky blue over brown training pants and knee high blue combat boots. She also had orange fingerless gloves with blue markings over the top of her hands. Her blue arrow tattoos were covered, except for the two lines on either arm where her gloves and shirt did not cover. The breeze changed course and blew across her forehead, brushing back her bangs so that an observer could see the delicate arrow tattooed over the curve of her ear, centimeters above her cheek bone. She let out a breath, meditating in the soft sunlight.

Ember Irah was the eldest daughter to Tenzin and Symber, the grand daughter to Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe. She was the grand daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and the Great Bending Hybrid Yorianna. Her lineage was great, and at the moment she was meditating, thinking about her family. Her father, her siblings, her very pregnant mother, but most importantly her grandfather Aang, whose reincarnation was currently staying on the Air Temple Island. Ember- or Emi as she preferred to go by -was unsure of her feelings about this new visitor; not because she didn't like Korra, because she really did like the abrasive young woman. It was just confusing, having known Aang as her grandfather, even for a very short time, and then having met Korra who was so different from her grandfather. Emi sighed, falling back against the cool stone of the courtyard, her meditation forgotten. She gave a puff of air, the breeze it caused making the leaves around her on the ground blow away.

"Ember? Oh! There you are!" A voice called. Emi glanced up in time to see Korra, the one that she was meditating because of, scurry over. The new Avatar looked very pretty in the setting sun, and she was obvious all abuzz about wanting something." You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking of Grandpa Aang again…" Emi said honestly. She had learned the first time she tried lying to Korra that the girl was way too good at knowing when people were lying; that or Emi was just a really bad liar. Probably the second one." What are you all excited about, and why do I have a feeling it has to do with me?"

"Well, you know how we asked Tenzin to go to the Pro-Bending Match, but he said no?" Korra asked, sitting beside Emi and grinning like a fool. The red head nodded and leaned up onto her elbows." Well, I'm sneaking to the match tonight! And I want you to go with me!"

"Korra, we could get into a lot of trouble…" Emi said, even though she was suddenly thinking about how much she really wanted to see the match. Korra gave her an expectant look and the girl sighed, chewing her lower lip in thought." Well… If he didn't find out we wouldn't be in trouble…"

"That's the spirit!" Korra cried. She pumped her fist and then turned back." Now, we'll need to cover your tattoos… Can't have someone telling Tenzin that his daughter was seen at the Pro Bending match, can we?"

**3**

**3**

**3**

Emi and Korra walked close together as the crowd tried to filter into the Pro Bending arena. Emi now wore a blue head band around the front of her ears, so the arrows on her cheeks were not visible, and gloves that covered her arms entirely. Korra hadn't changed, but then again not a lot of people even knew she was in the City, so it wasn't a big deal. The two girls strode by an open gym, something the avatar couldn't help but check out.

"Korra!" Emi hissed loudly. "You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Relax." Korra threw casually over her shoulder. "We're just looking." Sky blue eyes lit up upon seeing the different kinds of training equipment. Large buckets of water, disks made of earth and dummies formed from straw. Emi sighed, rolling her silver eyes and leaning back against the frame of the doorway as Korra flitted back and forth, looking at the equipment. Suddenly a big hulking man approached.

"You're not supposed to be here," He said gruffly.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Don't apologize! We weren't doing any harm!" Korra cut over Emi and glared at the man. Emi mentally slapped her forehead at her friend's actions.

"I think you two need to leave," The man said coldly. Emi was about to try again at an apology when a warm male voice carried into the room.

"here you two are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" A young man called. He had dark hair, light skin, and big green eyes that made Emi's cheeks flush red. He winked at her and turned back to the other man." Don't worry Toza, they're with me."

"Yes, we're with him," Emi jumped in at once, before Korra could do more damage.

"Yup, we're together," Emi blushed and swallowed thickly.

"Well not _together_, together…"

"No, more like friends…"

"Yes, exactly like friends…"

"Hm whatever, I have work to do" The man from before said and stormed away. Emi let out a sigh of relief and smiled as the boy led her and Korra away.

"Thank you, we would have been in so much trouble if he had kicked us out…" Emi said to the boy. She held out her hand to him and smiled shyly." I'm Emi…"

"Nice to meet you, Emi," The boy said with an easy smile." I'm Bolin." He paused to open the door to the lower room of the Pro-Bending Arena and Emi and Korra both gasped in delight at being so close to the action." Best seats in the house, huh?"

As Emi and Korra studied the arena in awe, Emi watched another boy enter the arena, with Bolin's dark hair but with golden eyes and tanner skin. He beckoned Bolin over and she heard them arguing about fan girls. Emi wasn't usually one to butt into conversations, but she broke from Korra's side and walked over to Bolin's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Emi said with a polite bow," But in his defense, Bolin was only trying to help my friend and I… We took a wrong turn and almost got kicked out… We're not crazy fan girls, I can promise you."

"Whatever," The other boy said. He gave a huff and turned away. Korra noticed him, trying to talk to him once Bolin mentioned he was THE Mako. Emi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for trying to defend me," Bolin smiled. Emi smiled back, shy but genuine. She shoved his shoulder a little as the announcer made a comment over the arena. He smiled again and headed towards the other two members of his team. Emi watched, fascinated by the match as it commenced. Her eyes trained more towards Bolin then the others, but she figured this was because he had been nice to her. Once the trio was back and talking, Emi smiled at Bolin, giving him a congratulations. She stayed quiet as Korra began asking about his bending.

"Sure, I'm sure I could show you the basics, but I'm not sure how it will translate to your Water Bending…" Bolin said. Emi sighed crossing her arms and leaning back against the bar of the box. Korra grinned.

"Oh no worries, I'm actually an Earth Bender," Korra said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed with the Water Tribe gear…"

"No, you're right. I'm a Water Bender, and a Fire Bender, and an Earth Bender," Korra replied with an easy grin. Emi couldn't help a chuckle as Mako in the corner gave a sigh and turned towards Bolin's confused expression.

"She's the Avatar, and I'm an idiot," The young man sighed. Emi did give a loud laugh this time and Korra smiled smugly.

"Both are true." Korra and Emi said together.

**3**

**3**

**3**

Later on, while Korra and Bolin were training with the rocks, Emi was fiddling with her headband and asking Mako about his Fire Bending technique. He left soon after that, and Emi waved him off. Korra was yawning by now, and told Emi she was going to head downstairs, and that she could meet her at the ferry. Emi nodded and waved, not moving from her perch on the handrail of the stairs.

"She's good," Bolin commented. Emi nodded, brushing a stray strand of hair back from her eyes." So why do you wear that silly headband? You've already got the buns, the band is kind of redundant if you ask me… And all it does is hide that pretty face…"

"I…uh… Well…" Emi stuttered, tugging at her shirt absently.

"C'mon, take it off, please?"

"I… can't…" Emi said. She blushed as Bolin grinned and came up to her, hands on either side of her, on the rail." Bolin-"

"What could be so- are those arrows?" Bolin asked, his hand already shoving back the cloth. Emi sighed, reaching up and taking it off entirely. The delicate blue arrows shone against her red cheeks and she chewed at her lip." Ah, you're Councilman Tenzin's daughter, Ember, aren't you..?" Emi nodded, scared that he wouldn't like her now. Instead, she felt him raise a hand to brush the blue tattoo on her right cheekbone." They're pretty, you're prettier."

Emi's lips broke out in a wide grin. She liked this new boy.

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Emma: Alright, just the intro, I'll let Olivia figure out how to integrate Korra to the team and Emi as well. A little teaser for the soon to be BolinxOC pairing, let us kow what you think! R&R**


End file.
